


Прощай

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Всё что остаётся разделённым близнецам — отпускать и надеяться.





	Прощай

**Author's Note:**

> Повышенная концентрация пафоса. В духе крэпкома)

Знаешь, когда я говорю “прощай”, это значит, что ровно через несколько мгновений — ты перестанешь для меня существовать. Все просто. Власть, к которой я стремлюсь, чтобы принять оставленный отцом трон, высеченный в камне его преисподни, позволяет мне это. Безграничная власть в том хаосе, который подчинил себе Мундус. Власть, от которой ты так легко отказался.  
Дьявол, как же ты иногда похож на человека, призванного мешать мне! Но больше такого не повториться. Ты все еще пытаешься меня оправдать, ссылаясь на ложный путь. Глупо. Защитник людей, пф… Да, мне все равно, что тысячи людей погибнут при открытии врат. И если бы была возможность избежать этого — я бы ей не воспользовался. Время от времени людям нужна встряска, именно тогда они начинают ценить свои жизни. Многие умрут еще до того, как преисподняя получит нового правителя. Но, я уверен — ты выживешь.  
Это совершенно меня не тревожит, но я уверен — будет именно так. Молись… Ах, да, о чем это я – ты веришь только в холодную сталь и полагаешься лишь на себя. Не надейся найти того, кто оставил тебя год назад. Поверь, я не скучал. Правда, все-таки твой отказ причинил мне боль.  
Два удара сердца. Серый пепел, едкий дым и капли крови на сухой земле.  
— Прощай.

***

Вердж, ты говоришь “прощай” и снова исчезаешь из моей жизни. Теперь уже навсегда, думаешь ты, а я рву воспоминания о тебе на куски. Каждому свое, и когда ты говоришь ”прощай”, я тебя прощаю. И за то, что наши пути расходятся, снова, и за глубокий порез на руке, который быстро зажил, исчезнув из моей жизни, как и ты.  
Мне не больно, просто я очень зол. Если бы нас не разделяла грань между мирами, я бы набил тебе морду. Задал бы хорошую взбучку, а потом бы отпустил. От осознания того, что снова тебя потерял, я… плакал, черт бы тебя побрал. Да, такой вот твой младший брат сентиментальный! Все. Считай меня придурком и идиотом, который развел трагедию.  
Знаю, что никогда не был тебе нужен, но твое предложение заставило меня в этом усомнится. Хотел разделить со мной силу?.. Но осуществление желаемого ценой стольких жизней не допустимо. Ты это поймешь, брат. Когда я говорю ”прощай”, я не перестаю надеяться.  
— Прощай. 


End file.
